


A little bit of brain matter never hurt anybody.

by Opal_Lakes



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Bickering like a married couple, Dialogue Heavy, Excessive use of italics, Fluff, M/M, Newt and Hermann both went to teach at them same uni, Newton Geiszler Has ADHD, Not Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018) Compliant, Post-Movie: Pacific Rim (2013), Science Boyfriends, Teaching, University, and Newt make their lunches, and live together, but theyre deffo just bros, cause they absolutely butchered my boi so, pretend uprising never happened, useless gay scientists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opal_Lakes/pseuds/Opal_Lakes
Summary: It was perfect; his students working efficacy amongst themselves and Hermann relished in the calm atmosphere of his classroom. It only made sense for the universe to throw a wrench in it.The door of the lecture hall burst open suddenly, startling his poor students from their work and causing Hermann to flinch, swivelling in his chair to scold the hoodlum that dared to barge in only to bite his tongue at the sight of a dishevelled looking Newton Geiszler, looking even more frazzle then usual.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Comments: 13
Kudos: 55





	A little bit of brain matter never hurt anybody.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I'm super dyslexic and tried my hardest to make sure there are no mistakes, but that's basically impossible for me so sorry if you find any obvious mistakes! I tried my best ♥
> 
> Alternative story title; Newton Geiszler deserved better.

The lecture hall was peaceful on that particular morning, the odd ruffling of pages and the soft tapping of keyboards and pen tips on paper being the only noise that filled the room. The students were focused on their work, revisiting their notes from previous lectures for their upcoming exam. It was a simple mock exam and they had more than enough time to prepare for it thanks to Dr Gottlieb’s extensive notes.

Hermann himself sat at his desk, bent forward as he browsed through his unread emails with mild interest. A few messages from fellow colleagues, updates for the school calendar and the odd job offer that was filled with an unnecessary amount of flattery filled his screen. Occasionally a student would get up from their seat and take their work to Hermann to review, answering the odd question and correcting the rare mistake whenever it was needed of him.

It was perfect; his students working efficacy amongst themselves and Hermann relished in the calm atmosphere of his classroom. It only made sense for the universe to throw a wrench in it.

The door of the lecture hall burst open suddenly, startling his poor students from their work and causing Hermann to flinch, swivelling in his chair to scold the hoodlum that dared to barge in only to bite his tongue at the sight of a dishevelled looking Newton Geiszler, looking even more frazzle then usual.

“Ah” Hermann spared a glance at his students who stared at Newton with wide eyes, uncomfortably silent as they watched, waiting for Hermann to surely scold Newton. Hermann couldn’t even sum up the energy to do so, however, simply shooting his companion a rather mild glare as he greeted him “Dr Geiszler, perhaps you could _knock_ next time you decide to disrupt my students?”

Newton at least had the sense to appear somewhat apologetic, turning towards his students to flash them an awkward smile before he shuffled forward to meet Hermann at his desk.

“Hey dude!” Newton was practically buzzing with energy and Hermann struggled to decide if it was from excessive caffeine and a lack of sleep or from forgetting to take his medicine, possible both knowing the biologist “Sorry to disturb you but where’s your lunch?”

“My _lunch?_ ”

Newton nodded frantically with that nervous smile on his face, the one with too much teeth that always told Hermann that Newton had done something terrible. Hermann bite his cheek.

“Why would you possibly need my _lunch_? And why couldn’t this wait until I wasn’t in the middle of a class?”

“ _Err_ ” Newton shifted on his feet, the smile growing and Hermann frowned.

“ _Newton_. What did you do to my lunch?”

“Funny thing actually!” His voice was a pitched too high “So you know how I make your lunch because I’m so wonderful and without me, you would solely survive off your dreadful cooking and starve to death in a matter of weeks-”

“ _Newton_.”

Newton hummed back, tilting his head to the side questionably, far too eager to not give a straight answer. Hermann pressed on.

“Please tell me there isn’t some kind of alien body part in lieu of my lunch.”

Newton remained silent for a moment, face pinched as he attempted to come up with any kind of excuse, but failed miserably and could only sigh in defeat “It’s not an _alien_ body part.”

“ _Newton!”_

“ _Hermann!_ ” Newton quickly shot back, immediately jumping on the defence “It was an honestly mistake!”

“ _Why_ did you put a body part-”

“A brain” Newton interrupted.

“A _Brain?!_ ” Hermann stuttered out, itching to grab his cane and whack Newton across the head “Why did you put a brain in our tupperware?!”

“I needed it for a lesson! And I didn’t have anything else to put it on and I couldn’t just _walk_ around campus with a brain in a shopping bag!”

“I am certain that you have done that exact thing before.”

Newton shrugged helplessly “Well I’m trying to be professional and I don’t think dragging around some loose brain matter looks good for me.”

Hermann turned his nose up at Newton “Try saying that when you're not in sweatpants.”

“Why would I wear my jeans when I’m dissecting brains? They'd get stained!”

“Jeans would also not be considered _professional!_ ”

A creak of a chair suddenly made Hermann uncomfortably aware of how many eyes were watching them. He glanced towards his students, who stared down at the two with mixed reactions and Hermann resisted the urge to drag Newton into the halls and give him an earful.

Newton seemed to also become aware of the show they had put on and smiled down at Hermann with a look of innocence that almost make Hermann want to wring his neck “So, your lunch?”

Hermann leaned to the opposite side of his desk and pulled open his bottom draw where the lunch box sat, wasting no time as he handed it to Newton with a disgusted sneer “I took it out of the break room fridge before my class began.”

Newt checked his watch and frowned “Er, I’ll make it work.”

“And what of my actual lunch?”

Newton flicked open the lid’s locks and peeked inside to container, his face showing his disappointment in whatever gory mush laid inside. Hermann had to snap his fingers in order to get Newton’s attention back to him.

“Oh erm” He locked the lid and tucked the container under his armpit “Now _that’s_ actually a funny-”

“You got brain matter on it, didn’t you?”

“Oh yeah, that thing is soaked in brain juice.”

Hermann took a deep breath, exhaling loudly through his nose as he reached up and massaged at his temple in an attempt to fight back the oncoming headache.

“You’re buying me lunch.”

“That’s fair” Newton flashed him a sheepish smile before he rocked on the back of his heels and slapped the side of the tupperware with a grin and a wink, surely making the mess of a brain inside more of a mess then it always was. He spun around and bounced his way out the lecture room, a little ball of uncontrollable energy. Hermann leaned back in his seat as he watched Newton disappeared into the hallway before turning back to his desk, ready to get back to work and return to his boring academic emails.

He tapped at his laptop, scrolled through the first few waiting messages when he noticed the soft sound of hushed voices and dared to glance up at his students. Most seemed amused, others confused, a few leaning close to whisper back and forth, eyes flicking up to Hermann and quickly turned away when they were caught staring.

“Does anyone have any questions about their work?”

There was a quiet but resounding ‘ _No’_ before everyone turned to look back down at their work and Hermann could only sink deeper into his nice leather chair and forced himself back on his work.

He was going to get the most expensive lunch from the university cafeteria purely out of spite.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched some It's always sunny, feel into a Charlie Day character rabbit hole, started reading Pacific Rim fic and got kinda confused why so many Newt stories were so angsty and filled with possession, skimmed through the 2nd movie and now I am mad and disappointed they straight up massacred my dude on the big screen.
> 
> Anyways I haven't seen Pacific Rim since 2013, only caught a few scenes of Uprising and am now blatantly ignoring canon and fixing the gays because this is some bs dude.
> 
> Might be OOC, tried my hardest! I also haven't really written anything for a while! I got that mush brain!
> 
> Comments and Kudos make my day!


End file.
